


After

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Booty, Fluff and Crack, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a little shameful secret and Tony loves his butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Tony fell on the bed next to Loki, breathing heavily. His mouth was dry from all that moaning and grunting, his heart was pounding in his chest too fast, he was tired and still overwhelmed by the pleasure. It was just perfect, everything about that night was perfect, better than he could ever imagine. Loki's skin so soft, Tony couldn't stop touching him, soft and pale, now marked by little bites here and there. The tempting swell of his ass, Tony kneaded it like a dough, grinning to himself. Who would have thought Loki was such a beauty under that all that leather and metal.  

Now Loki was lying flat on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, hands still gripping the sheets. Tony moved closer to him, kissed his neck languidly, savouring the moment. He wasn't much of a cuddler but there was a wiped out, sweaty god in his bed, how often does it happen, Tony wanted to hold him tight, listen to his erratic breaths, look into his sleepy eyes, knowing what exhausted Loki so. Tony had nothing against a little nap and maybe a round two. 

'Hey, Loki, are you awake?' He asked silently when Loki was still unmoving. 'Or have I fucked you senseless, huh?'  

Loki raised his head slightly and Tony almost gasped at the sight. Loki's face was crimson red, his cheeks wet with tears and- damn- the pillow was strangely damp, too. His lips dark red and- was that drying blood? Was Loki biting on his lip so much he drew blood? Tony didn't know what to think, especially when Loki asked him harshly:

'Are you done, finally?' 

Well, he hoped he wasn't. Loki was so much more than a one night stand, Tony could easily imagine snuggling to that lean milky body every night. Now, though, Loki sounded cross, as if he did not enjoy any of Tony's secret dirty tricks and that just could not be true. 

'Loki, is everything ok?' It wasn't, obviously but maybe Frost Giants get all moody after sex, moody and cranky, who knows. 'Did I do something wrong? Omg, you're angry about the spanking, right?'

Well. Tony had no excuse for that, except for the fact that no one sane would NOT spank that white little ass, watching as it slowly turned pink. Like, who could resist the temptation? Kneeling behind Loki, Tony had a perfect view of those two beautifully round cheeks, those two delicious buns waiting to be devoured, licked and bitten. The smacks weren't even hard and Loki did not protest. Tony thought he liked it, just a tiny bit of pain to intensify the pleasure.

'Or the drumming? Oh, come on, that's was hilarious.'

 _The drumming_. Nice little slaps to the rhythm of 'Booty Man'. Again, no one could have enough self-control to let an opportunity like that pass by. It wasn't even Tony's fault, that little ass practically begged for it. How could Tony refuse that butt? So he squeezed it enthusiastically, rubbed it hard, spread it nicely to feast his eyes, scratched the sensitive skin just under the cheeks, wondering how else he could use that sweet bottom. It might be a lovely pillow.

'The dirty talk?'

Nothing uber kinky, only some juicy compliments. And perhaps some _dirty slut_ once or twice. Or ten times.

'Hair pulling?'

Totally unavoidable. Loki's hair, silky black strands, long enough to tug at it without making Loki arch his back. Mmm. Tony had his hands full the whole time and could not complain.  

Loki hid his face again, now Tony was really worried he accidentally hurt him somehow. What went wrong? The foreplay was kind of rough, Loki pushed him on the bed and literally attacked him with his tongue, such a silver tongue, no doubt. Tony did not mind being pinned by Loki's strong hands or being the bottom, not when it was Loki staring at him with such lust that Tony almost melted under the god. Then Loki released his hands and lay on his stomach, knees under his chest, whispering, 'This way'. Fine, that was pretty clear. Tony took his time opening Loki, being generous with the lube, pumping his fingers in and out, rubbing the trembling thigh with his free hand. After some time, Tony replaced his fingers with something bigger, slowly pushing in, letting Loki adjust. Thrusting lazily at first, Tony lowered his right hand to keep Loki entertained but Loki batted his hand away and dropped his face to the pillow.

Why was Loki so pissed off now? Tony wasn't a brute, well, he might have gripped Loki's narrow hips a bit too tight, jerking him backwards but Loki seemed reluctant to rock his hips to meet Tony half way, so... Now Tony wasn't so sure that the sounds Loki made were of pleasure. He did moan and pant, or at least Tony thought he heard that. It might have been little sobs, he couldn't tell. No bondage, no gag, Loki could say no anytime and Tony would listen to him. It was s strange. Loki was stronger than Tony, if he didn't enjoy-

'It was a mistake,' Loki mumbled, crawling off the bed gracelessly. Tony frowned, it's not like Loki was a-

' _Virgin_? Were you a virgin? Was it your first time taking a cock?' Tony cried out, really trying to sound concerned and not amused. That was it. He deflowered Thor's little brother. But the myths, rocks, horses, how come no one else introduced Loki to the subtle pleasures of going in the backdoor? Unbelievable. 

'NO!' Loki responded unnecessarily loudly and blushed even more, turning away to pick up his clothes. A fucking virgin. Crying silently, bent on not chickening out, waiting for it to be over. Oh God. Now he was disappointed because Tony had no idea that- damn, what if he was going to tell Thor? Tony took away his little bro's virginity and said little bro clearly regretted it. Not good. Not good and absolutely not funny.

Tony sat on the bed and reached out to Loki, trying to grasp that sweet thigh or the thin wrist and pull Loki back onto the bed.

'Loki, oh honey, I didn't know, you could have told me.' Loki only scoffed, pulling up his trousers. Goodbye, booty. 'Don't be like that, come here, I can make it up to you, I swear I can make you feel good.'

He really meant that. He wasn't that selfish, caring only about his release, that just happened to shook him like an earthquake or a lightening bolt. No, bad comparison, Thor would let him taste lightening, avenging Loki's lost innocence. 

Loki put on his boots, grabbed the shirt and was about to leave when Tony finally moved his lazy ass and and came up to him, carefully wrapping his hands around Loki. Several little kisses later, Loki dropped his shirt and stopped being that tense, he nuzzled at Tony's neck and gasped when Tony slid his hands under the trousers and cupped the firm buttocks. And, well, squeezed a bit. 

'Loki, you should have told me, there's no shame-'

'Then why are you laughing?!' Loki snapped, pushing Tony away. That was unfair. Everyone would laugh and Tony did his best to keep a straight face. A major challenge.

'I'm sorry, Lokes, really. Come here and tell me what you like and don't like, we can work it out.'

Loki eyed him suspiciously, now that was totally uncalled-for. Tony was perfectly able of listening to him and keeping his hands  to himself. For like 5 minutes. Especially when Loki was pouting like that. Adorably. 

'How about I get on my knees and please my discontented god?' Tony didn't wait for the answer and dropped to his knees, energetically yanking Loki's trousers down. Loki looked down on him, his lips tight, as if he was holding back a smile. 'There we go, you see, no one can resist me.' No time for false modesty. He freed Loki's cock and stroked it slowly, till Loki smirked, resting his hands on Tony's shoulders. 

'If that's the only way of keeping you quie- oh. Oooh, just like that.'

And they fucked each other happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for that. It was 2 am, it just happened. Hi hi hi. Eheheheheh.


End file.
